


Something to fight for

by Kabby_lover99



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabby_lover99/pseuds/Kabby_lover99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She must be dead. There's no way she's alive. The medical tent blew up, and everyone saw it. But then raven came back, could this mean abby is alive? Could she have survived? Where is she if that is so?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> So basically after the war with mount weather, the sky people are being attacked by grounders. It's been a couple of months since the grounders had last Attacked the camp. Suddenly grounders attack and marcus and goes to lead the fight. Abby is in medical attending to the injured when grounders come in and take her. She notices how they also have raven. As they exit the camp, she sees the grounders retreat back to their camp and she hears an explosion from coming from camp jaha

The bag came off of Abby's head and she sees raven beside her. "Are you okay?" Raven asks her.

"Yeah I think so. And you?"

"I'm fine," raven says

"Where are we anyway?" Abby asks.

"I have no idea." Raven says. "Let's just hope that your boyfriend hurries up and gets us out of here."

"Boyfriend?"

"Oh, come on! It's so obvious. You and mr. Head of Security."

"Kane?"

"No, the other head of security. Of course kane." Raven says like a girly teenager.

"I don't know what you're talking about," abby lies. She knew exactly what rumors were circulating around the camp.

"Don't tell me that. Everyone sees the looks that you two give each other." Raven says.

"Raven. Me and Marc--kane aren't like that and we will never be. There's just too much history." Abby tells her.

"Whatever you say abby."

Grounders come into the room and say that they're going to make a trade. "Who wants to go home," says the grounder leader. "The engineer or the doctor? Decisions, decisions."

"Take her," abby says and raven gives her a dangerous look. "She's a kid, the leader will make sure she's safe."

"Alright then, you it is," the grounder put the bag over raven's head and led her out of the camp.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• "Sir." Says officer Byrne, the commander of the ark soldiers.

"Yes Bryne?"

"Me and the men were thinking that maybe we could have a memorial burying or a moment of silence for those we lost today."

"Yes of course. That would be appropriate." Marcus kane says.

"Sir, if I may ask. How are you going to tell Clarke?"

"How am I going to tell her what? That her mother is dead and it is mostly my fault, because I was too stupid to realize that the attack was a diversion to kill our doctor." Marcus finishes, face red and out of breath. Officer Bryne walks out to order training practice as usual. Kane is sitting in the new medical tent he and Jackson set up.

A few hours later wick walks in. "Wick, can I help you with something?"

"When are you going to tell Clarke?" Wick says immediately.

"Excuse me?" Kane asks him.

"Abby's gone and so is raven. I've come to terms with raven, but Clarke is in the 100's camp and has no idea about her mom."

"I can't tell Clarke."

"Why not?"

"Telling the daughter of the person I love that her mother is dead is--it would be too much for her to handle. It would destroy her wick."

"It would destroy her or destroy you." Wick tells him. They hear noise coming from the gate and they walk out to see grounders with someone with a bag over their head. One of the grounders stepped up and spoke.

"We have one of your men. Give us some medical supplies and we'll give you your man." Kane thought about it for some time. People argued yes, people argued no. In the end kane knew he had only one choice. He had to give them what they wanted.

"We'll give you some medial supplies. Jackson, go." Jackson left and returned quickly and they made the trade. As quickly as they came, the grounders were gone. They pulled the bag off and revealed none other than raven.

"Raven!!" Wick screamed and hugged her.

"Wick I'm alright." She saw kane start to walk off.

"Hey, kane" she said, making wick release her. "Abby's not dead." This made kane turn around.

"What?"

"She told the grounders to take me instead of her."

"How is that possible? We all saw the medical tent blow up." Wick said to raven.

" Listen, she's at their camp and we have to get her back." Says raven.

"No, raven." Kane says.

"I'm sorry? Aren't you the man who would do anything for abby."

"You said we have to get her back. You're wrong. We need to get her back." Kane says a he smiles.

"When do we leave?" Raven asks.

"You know the way to the camp? They had a bag over your head." Wick says. Raven pulls out some torn up cloth.

"We're losing daylight." Kane smiles brightly,

" lets go get our leader back."


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little short. Enjoy, more chapters on the way

"Are you ready to talk?" The grounder said to abby.

  
Abby looks up at the grounder. She goes to open her mouth to answer him when she gets knocked to the floor. Again.

  
"I didn't even get to answer." Abby says.

  
"You don't have to. I know what you're going to say before you even think of saying it." The grounder told her.

  
"So what now? You going to kill me?" Abby asks him.

  
The grounder nods to his men and they leave the room.

  
"Abigail, I don't want to kill you." he says to her.

  
"Then let me go." Abby tells him.  
He looks at her. "I can't. It's a sign of weakness and letting you go, they would kill me."

  
"It doesn't make you weak. It makes you stronger." Abby tells him.

  
Shots fire through the camp and the grounder runs out to see what is going on. A couple of minutes pass till the grounder comes back in and sets abby free. "Follow me," he orders.

  
They run out of the back of the camp and into the woods.

  
"Was that my people?" Abby asks him.

  
"Yes, now hurry up." He replies.  
At that moment they are surrounded by guards from the ark, "freeze! Don't move," they command.

  
Marcus Bursts through the men. "Abby!" He runs and yanks her away from the grounder.

  
"Marcus--" abby says as marcus shoves her behind him.

  
"Carter," marcus says to one of his men, " arrest him. Make sure he is secured."

  
The grounder puts up a fight, but a member of the guard quickly tazes him and he falls to the ground. The guards secure him and start to walk back to camp.

  
"Marcus. Please, you have to let him go."

  
"Abby, he hurt you."

  
"Because he had to. You did the same thing, so you should understand why he did that."

  
"Name one occasion where I ever put a hand on you abby."

  
"Like you don't know. Remember when you shock-lashed or you tried to float me marcus, remember that?"

  
"Abby that was different."

  
"Really? You really believe that? Cause I don't think it is--"

  
"Ok, maybe it's not. But I can't just let him go. He could try to get revenge on our people and he could hurt you."

  
"He's not going to hurt me!" Abby yells.

  
"How do you know that!?" Kane yells back.

  
"Because he loves me!"

  
Kane's angry face quickly turns into one of heartbreak. He looks away and the tears start to form, but he quickly hides it. "Fine," he looks at her "when we get back to camp, you can let him go and you can leave and be with him," after he finishes, he walks in the direction of the camp.

  
"Marcus, wait!" Abby tells, but its too late. So she follows his footsteps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Suggestions? Then hit that comment button.


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter;)

They arrive back at the camp early in the morning. Tensions are still at a high between abby an marcus. Marcus doesn't talk to her all the way back to camp. 

Abby hasn't decided what to do with the grounder Yet.  Weeks pass and marcus and abby don't speak. Abby takes meals to the grounder, but other than that, she doesn't associate with him. She has learned that his name is Abraham.

Its a cool morning, and abby is trudging to medical. She can't help herself. She looks over  to the training area. _He's not there. Where is he? Is he hurt? Is he okay? She needs to tell somebody!_

At this moment she bumps into someone.  Both people look at who they had knocked down.  Marcus. He just stares at her, coldly.he's had that stare lately.

He turns and starts to walk away, but she jumps in front of him, "marcus, can we talk?"

"sorry I'm busy," he says as he bumps her shoulder as he passes her.

she turns and runs after him, "please talk to me!"

"I told you I'm busy!" He says this time with more anger.

He stops abruptly and she nearly runs into him. he turns around, " you're right I can't ignore you for the rest of my life , but I can die trying!" He walks off toward the training area.

Abby stands there, stunned at what he just said. She gets some water and rations and goes to check on the prisoner like she does everyday. She walks in and puts the meal beside him as she sits next to him 

"how are you today?" Abby asks him.

"Fine, and you abby, how are you?" Abraham asks.

"I'm fine."

"you're mouth says one thing but your eyes say another," he says.

" I screwed up big time," abby says as she starts to cry.

" Did you try talking to him?" 

" he doesn't want to talk to me.this was the last straw. I don't think I can fix it this time."

"I'm sorry, I messed up everything." This makes abby look at him. " for you, I messed up everything you had."

"its not your fault, I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Abby says.

" Goodbye, Abigail."

the next morning is dreary and rainy. The grounder is sitting in his holding cell waiting for abby to bring him his morning rations. 

"where is she!" An angry marcus kane Burst in, weapon at his side.

" Who?" abraham says standing up and backing against the wall.

" You know who!" Marcus yells.

"I don't who you're talking about." Abraham says as calmly as he can.

marcus aims his gun at the grounder, "tell me or you die!"

"I'm sorry, who?" Abraham asks.

"I'm going to count to three!" Marcus yells.

"wait-"

"one!"

"please-"

"two!"

"just tell me-"

"three!"

"marcus?" A frightened viuce comes from behind the two men.

Marcus turns around. "Abby," he breathes out her name, "you're okay." 

"Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"

"he...I....you weren't..." He tries and she starts to shake her head slightly as she walks over to Abraham. "Abby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." He trails off.

"get out." She demands forcefully.

He looks up at her, "abby?"

"get out! Get out now!" She yells.

"no!" Abraham yells.

Marcus and abby turn to look at him. " you two are supposed to love each other. I have heard the stories about the two amazing leaders who work together and love each other. Where are those leaders at?" Abraham says.

there is a Long silence, one that seems to last forever.  Abraham stares at the two leaders staring at their own feet.

abby looks at Abraham, "I told you," she starts to cry again," I screwed it up and I can't fix it. Not this time." finishes as she leaves the room.

Marcus's eyes follow her out of the room the. They turn to Abraham. "What was that about?" He asks the grounder.

" You should really talk to her."

"why? What's the point? I'm just going to get my heart broken in the end anyways."

"and why do you believe that?" Abraham asks.

"oh come on! It's so obvious! She loves you!" Kane says.

Abraham opens his mouth to speak, but sounds of war erupt  from the camp. They both go out to see what's going on.

 "no..." Abraham mutters.

"you know these people?" Marcus asks.

"I used to be there leader before you brought me back here." There is a silence , then Abraham speaks again, " abby."

"what?" Marcus asks.

Abraham turns to Marcus, " abby, you have to find her, if my men find her before we do, they will kill her."

"why?"

"because I let her go and they knew I would. They will kill her to get back at me for leaving my tribe and helping the enemy."

"then we better-" Marcus is interrupted.

"let me go!!!" 

They hear a woman scream. That scream is too familiar To both of them. Abby. No. They've taken her.suddenly the grounder troops began to retreat, but the sky people won't give up that easily. The grounders throw gas bombs at them and the last thing any of them remember is the grounder army retreating  and their doctor being taken From them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews make you awesome

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update as soon as I can. Comment please


End file.
